Chocolate
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo compensarle a tu novio haber olvidado prepararle su chocolate favorito para día de San Valentín? Karin tenía una buena idea. / / M por una razón. ¡Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad!


Chocolate.

-Maldita profesora estúpida…- maldijo Karin por lo bajo cuando su reloj la despertó a las nueve de la mañana de ese día domingo después de haber dormido solo cinco malditas horas por terminar la tarea con el objetivo de tener ese día libre.

¿Por qué demonios quería tener ese día libre, de todos modos?

Se encogió de hombros al no recordar la respuesta a esa incógnita y simplemente fue a ducharse y prepararse para el día.

Bajó una vez estuvo lista y se sorprendió de no hallar a nadie en la cocina.

Su hermano vivía en la Sociedad de Almas y apenas se pasaba por ahí, pero era raro no tener a su padre haciendo un escándalo y a su hermana preparando el desayuno.

Extrañada, marcó el número de Yuzu.

-¿Karin-chan? ¿Qué pasa?- sonó la confundida voz de su gemela al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Yuzu, dónde diablos están tú y la cabra loca?- fue al grano.

-Oh, Karin-chan, ¿lo olvidaste?- su tono fue de reproche. –Te dije que íbamos a ir junto con Jinta-kun, y todos los de la tienda de Urahara-san a un picnic. Te invite pero tú dijiste que preferías quedarte para tener un tiempo a solas con tu novio.-

-¿Eso dije?- indagó ahogando un bostezo, todavía medio dormida.

-¡Sí! ¡Y también dijiste que ibas a quedarte hasta tarde para hacerle a Toshiro-kun sus chocolates!-

-¿Por qué demonios le haría chocolates?- ella se había quedado hasta tarde, sí, pero para terminar la estúpida tarea.

-¡Pues porque es San Valentín!- contestó Yuzu como si fuera lo obvio y de repente la mente de Karin hizo clic.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡¿Hoy es San Valentín?!- lo había olvidado completamente.

No es que le diera mucha importancia a la fecha rosa estúpida, pero le daba importancia al chocolate, y si le hacía a Toshiro su amado chocolate con jabas confitadas incrustadas, él le regalaba su peso en chocolate de todas las formas y tamaños en Día Blanco. Ventajas de tener un novio que resulta ser un capitán elite y tenía tanto dinero que ni sabía qué hacer con él.

Ella no era la gran cocinera como su hermana, pero verdaderamente se esforzaba a la hora de hacer chocolate, porque simplemente amaba MUCHO al chocolate como para siquiera pensar en desperdiciarlo quemándolo como acostumbraba con sus otras comidas.

El único problema es que realmente tardaba MUCHO al hacer el jodido chocolate, y ahora que recordaba, el Hitsugaya iba a estar ahí a las diez y media, según le prometió, así que no había modo en el mundo de que pudiera hacer el chocolate antes de que llegara.

Maldita sea.

Puta maestra y su afán de dejarle tanta tarea en los días festivos, apostaba a que lo hacía porque ella era una solterona que no tenía con quien pasar las festividades. Maldita bastarda.

-Ay, Karin-chan, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo?- casi podía sentir a la castaña negando con la cabeza reprobatoriamente. –Ahora no podrás tener listo el chocolate. ¿Qué harás?- preguntó condescendiente.

Sin chocolate con jabas confitadas, no habría kilos y kilos de chocolate para ellas (porque obvio que lo compartía, un poco…) en Día Blanco de parte de su rencoroso novio que no se iba a compadecer si no obtenía su preciado tesoro de San Valentine.

-Algo se me ocurrirá…- o eso esperaba.

-Bien, buena suerte.- se despidieron y colgó, no sin que antes Yuzu le aclarara que su desayuno estaba en el microondas.

Suspiró mientras desayunaba, pensando qué podría hacer.

Toshiro y Karin eran novios desde los trece años de ella, y desde entonces, aun cuando ya tenía diecisiete, todos los años siempre tenían esa tradición de esas fechas rosas que solo les importaba por el chocolate (y las jabas confitadas, de parte de él), así que… ¿qué podía hacer para compensar el haberlo olvidado ese año por su horrible profesora, para que él de todos modos le dé su preciados chocolates en Día Blanco? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Bueno… solo se le venía una cosa a la mente.

Terminó su desayuno y corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse, dispuesta a llevar a cabo su plan que aseguraría no tener perdida su carga de chocolate en el mes próximo.

.

Toshiro aterrizó con un suspiro frente a la casa de su novia en el mundo humano, más específicamente directo en la ventana que daba a su habitación.

Venía muy cansado de la Sociedad de Almas. Siempre que llegaban estos días tenía que ponerse al día rápidamente con su papeleo para que se le permitiera pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con su amada novia, pero valía la pena al tener su preciado chocolate con jabas confitadas incrustadas que ella le preparaba con tanto esfuerzo todos los años.

Mmm, se moría por ese chocolate, ya casi podía saborearlo…

Entró a la habitación cerrando la ventana tras él y mirando curioso la pila de ropa en la cama de su chica. Era extraño, ella solía ser muy ordenada…

Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y se quitó su Haori de capitán dejándolo caer despreocupadamente junto a la pila de ropa. Sabía que su familia no iba a estar, así que ni se molestó en usar un Gigai.

Bajó por las escaleras hasta la cocina sorprendido de no sentir el olor a chocolate que se suponía debía inundar el lugar como todos los años, pero de nuevo le restó importancia y siguió su camino.

-¡Toshiro!- se detuvo a pocos escalones del suelo al escuchar la voz de su novia, que no parecía venir de la cocina. -¡Estoy en la sala de estar! ¡Ven!- lo llamó.

Él obedeció y cambio su rumbo a la sala de estar, donde al entrar ya pudo verla sentada en el sofá que estaba de espaldas a él, ella se volteó para sonreírle, su cabello largo extrañamente suelto girando con ella.

-Karin.- le sonrió suavemente. Hace semanas que no la veía… Cuantas ganas tenía de llevársela con él a la Sociedad de Almas… pero ella insistía en que al menos quería terminar la preparatoria.

-Hola.- le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que con una de las suyas grandes y brillantes. Estaba a punto de acercarse para besarla cuando de pronto ella se puso en pie, dejándolo completamente sin habla y con la boca abierta ante el atuendo que ella llevaba. -¿Te gusta lo que ves?- se mofó la chica ante su mirada estupefacta mientras giraba sobre sí misma lentamente para que pudiera apreciarla mejor.

Y vaya que quería apreciarla mejor.

No todos los días su sexy novia llevaba nada más que un pequeño delantal blanco con solo las bragas debajo.

Sintió su miembro comenzar a endurecerse mientras no dejaba de repasar su cuerpo de arriba a abajo una y otra vez, cuidadoso de no perderse detalle alguno, pasando sus ojos lujuriosos por sus pechos que apenas podían ser contenidos por el pequeño trozo de tela hasta sus muslos suaves y en general toda el área de sus cremosas y bien torneadas piernas blancas.

Tragó saliva y le lanzó una mirada cautelosa, su rostro ardiendo.

-Karin…- casi se atraganta con el solo acto de decir su nombre. -¿Qué pretendes?...-

Ella solo le dio una pequeña sonrisilla traviesa que terminó de endurecerlo completamente.

Hasta ahora ellos nunca habían hecho "eso", sí se habían manoseado y frotado un poco el uno contra el otro, pero no pasó de eso.

Él había querido reservar el momento para cuando finalmente se mudara con él al Seireitei, pero vaya que estaba dispuesto a cambiar esa resolución ahora mismo sin el mínimo de remordimiento con tal de que fuera ella misma la que aliviara su dureza haciendo algo más que ser el foco de sus fantasías.

Su respiración se aceleró cuando Karin comenzó a acercársele balanceando sus caderas hasta estar a solo pocos centímetros de él, su pequeña naricita casi rozando contra su barbilla. Toshiro amaba ya ser más alto que ella, pero en este momento sí que desearía ser un poco más bajo solo para que pudieran estar labios contra labios y así tener una excusa más factible para lanzarse a besarla como un salvaje, pero en cambio se contuvo y esperó con impaciencia su siguiente movimiento.

Pero él sin duda no esperaba que ella prosiguiera a directamente arrodillarse frente a él.

-Recuéstate contra la pared.- ordenó con voz de mando, a lo que inevitablemente obedeció, demasiado excitado como para siquiera pensar correctamente. –Espero no te molestes, pero…- desató el nudo de su Obi de un solo tirón, lanzándolo luego al otro lado de la sala sin preocuparse. –Olvide hacer tus chocolates.- él frunció el ceño, pero no pudo darle a sus palabras ni un segundo pensamiento cuando toda su mente se puso en blanco al ella comenzar a acariciar su erección con una de sus suaves y cálidas manitas aún por encima de la ropa. –He sido una chica mala, esperó poder redimirme con esto.- y de pronto comenzó a restregar su cara contra el bulto en sus pantalones, mientras su mano ahora jugueteaba muy entretenida frotando sus testículos.

El aliento se le atoró en la garganta e hizo grandes esfuerzos para no gemir cuando empezó a repartir besos por su excitación cubierta e incluso a rastrillar su lengua a lo largo de toda su longitud, todo eso sin dignarse a desnudarlo por completo.

Lo estaba volviendo loco, quería quitarse la Hakama pero ella apartaba sus manos, ¡era tan desesperante!

Gruñó y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, moliendo suavemente sus caderas contra su mano y su boquita traviesa, frotándose también contra sus mejillas y nariz, pensamientos nada inocentes acerca de meterle su polla dura hasta la garganta circulando por su mente.

Aunque no tuvo que fantasear mucho tiempo.

Ella finalmente se apiadó de su alma y comenzó a quitarle la parte inferior de su uniforme lentamente, a lo que él acabó desesperándose y en tres patadas estuvo desnudo de la cintura para abajo, presionando su glande chorreante en líquido preseminal contra los labios sellados de su novia que lo miraba con ojos divertidos, la muy maldita.

Finalmente, sintió sus labios cálidos y rosados entreabrirse abriéndole paso a su lengua caliente para presionarse directo contra su orificio, justo a tiempo para capturar una gota infractora de su presemen.

Karin se estremeció un poco y cerró los ojos, separando más sus labios y metiéndose solo el glande a la boca, girando con parsimonia su lengua alrededor del área sensible mientras una de sus manos volvía a frotar con cariño sus testículos a la par que la otra frotaba desde la base de su pene hasta la mitad con movimientos lentos y desesperante.

Tanto como quería tomar los lados de su cabeza y empujar su miembro todo el camino por su garganta, logró contenerse y solo apretó los puños con fuerza casi al punto de la extracción de sangre mientras trataba de contener sus gemidos solo para no darle el gusto a la desgraciada que se notaba estaba disfrutando mucho con cada pequeño sonido que no podía evitar escapársele.

Ella metió un poco más de su miembro en su boca, aun moviendo su lengua de tal forma que lentamente parecía arrastrarlo al borde de la locura. Los movimientos de sus manos aumentaron su velocidad y de pronto ella se las arregló para meterse la mitad de su polla en la boca arrancándole un largo y ronco gemido a cambio de no correrse ahí mismo.

Comenzó a menear la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante sin dejar de mover su lengua de formas exquisitas, sin detener ni por un segundo el movimiento de sus manos.

El grosor de su miembro la obligaba a mantener los labios lo más separados posibles a tal punto que ni siquiera podía usarlos para cubrir sus dientes y él era capaz de sentirlos de vez en cuando, cepillando levemente a través de su longitud, sin cesar ni un instante…

Gruñó ahora enredando las dos manos en su cabello negro, sintiéndose cada vez más y más cerca de la dulce liberación…

Ella metió solo un poco más de su miembro en su boca y él ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Demasiado excitado y desesperado por más placer, mantuvo quieta su cabeza en su lugar mientras forzaba todo el largo de su polla a través de su garganta, corriéndose gruñendo como un animal al segundo que su suave labio inferior llegó a hacer contacto con sus testículos, saliendo rápidamente de su boca solo para poder empaparle el rostro y el inicio de sus pechos con su espeso semen caliente.

La vista de ella cubierta de su semilla lo hizo mirarla con lujuria por un segundo, antes de que el entendimiento y la culpa por lo que había hecho lo golpeara con fuerza al ver sus ojos mirándolo muy abiertos.

-¡L-lo siento!- se disculpó atropelladamente, arrodillándose frente a ella pero sin animarse a tocarla. -¡N-no sé lo que me pasó! ¡Y-yo…!...- calló cuando su novia le coloco un dedo en los labios y le sonrió traviesamente, limpiándose con la lengua todo el semen al alcance de esta y viéndose como si disfrutara inmensamente el sabor, a tal punto que con su mano libre comenzó a juntar tanto del líquido que la cubría como podía para llevárselo a la boca.

Solo entonces al Hitsugaya se le ocurrió bajar la vista, viendo la humedad corriendo por sus muslos y haciendo un pequeño charco en el suelo bajo ella…

Luego tendrían que limpiar eso…

-Feliz San Valentín, Toshiro.- le guiñó un ojo y a él le tomó un momento entender de lo que estaba hablando, antes de recordar que esa fecha estúpida era la razón por la cual había venido ese día en primer lugar.

-¿Hiciste todo esto… por San Valentín?...- alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Mmm, nop.- sonrió radiante mientras se abrazaba a su cuello, frotando descaradamente su cuerpo suave y caliente contra el suyo que estaba comenzando a "reaccionar" otra vez. –Lo hice porque olvide hacerte esos chocolates con jabas confitadas que tanto amas, y sabía que si no te daba algo que lo compensara, no ibas a darme todo ese montón de chocolates deliciosos de agradecimiento en Día Blanco.- comenzó a mordisquear su cuello mientras él se esforzaba por tener pensamientos coherentes aún a través de la lujuria.

-¿Entonces hiciste todo esto… por chocolates?- no sabía si besarla, o regañarla, o… darle todos los chocolates que quisiera…

-En parte, sí.- admitió sin pena. –Pero al demonio con eso ahora, solo acabemos con esto y cógeme ya.- rogó apretándose más contra él y restregando frenéticamente su mojada feminidad contra su erección aún por encima de sus bragas ya empapadas.

Toshiro gruñó, incapaz de negarse por más que realmente quería regañarla por su despreocupación ante la perspectiva de finalmente hacer el amor.

-Agh, bien, como sea, maldita mujer tentadora.- la cargó y la lanzó contra el sofá de la sala, no sin antes arrancarle ese maldito delantal. –Pero ahora mando yo.- no pudo evitar sonreír.

Definitivamente iba a darle todo el chocolate que quisiera.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Sí, lo deje hasta ahí, este NO es mi OS HK 100, sino q es mi OS 97, así que es solo LIME o más bien mi versión pervertida del Lime :v

Este es solo un pequeño aperitivo para que se vayan preparando para el Lemon que se viene owo

Tal vez estuvo muy malo pero ñeh, algo para San Valentin hice, ¡nadie puede decir que no! xD

Les doy esto ahora en honor a SV porque no creo poder llegar al 100 pronto porque Accidentalmente Cenicienta me tiene muy ocupada, sorry :P

Bueno, los personajes de Tite Kubo y espero que les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
